metwitterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alistair
'' "Don't hit me! I bruise easily!" '' ---under construction--- "Well tell me: have you ever licked a lamppost in winter?" Alistair (@Warden_Alistair) is a caring and kind Grey Warden who is in a Strictly Professional and Entirely Appropriate Relationship with Colette. He can usually be found rummaging through the mess hall in search of cheese, or muscley helping John Shepard with missions. Alistair is shy, but when approached, will not hesitate to joke around or answer any questions. He is especially shy around beautiful women, which is later discussed, due to being raised by the Chantry. Crossover Background Alistair was the first of the Dragon Age characters to (literally) stumble upon the Mass Effect Twitterverse. His first words upon entering were: "Something seems a little...unfamiliar. *perks up* Well, onward then." That would seem to signify his positive attitude even through times of strong confusion - which, for Alistair - could be more often than not. He describes his discovery as a "Fade Portal the mages convinced him to go through, promising him cheeses of splendor awaiting him on the other side". Of course, this was not true (that is until Alistair met John Shepard, who had since knowing Alistair's love for cheese graciously provided him with a full stock). Alistair was generally welcomed with friendliness. Alistair had took immediate notice to Bellara Shepard, which did not sit well when Alistair's Warden-Commander, Colette, came to find a way to retrieve him. (So far, as it seems, the Fade Portal seems to be only a one way trip. Once going through it, the portal then becomes sealed, cutting off any route for return). That is, until Queen Anora managed to get Jowan to re-open the portal to bring Alistair, Colette, and Anders back to kill them to calm the uprising that was beginning to start due to Alistair's disappearance. Queen Anora would not have Ferelden be divided, so obviously killing them was totally the only way to deal with this matter. But then, John Shepard, Bellara Shepard, Cytherea, Morrigan, and the heroic Normandycat managed to make it through the portal before it closed to retrieve them. A deal was made to where Alistair, Colette, and Anders would each give up a treasured possession and Anora would claim to the people of Ferelden it was the remains of their corpses from fighting darkspawn. With this, they could return to the Normandy and everyone would live. Even though Anora really REALLY wanted to kill Anders. Notable Characteristics The Silent Title In Alistair's universe, he is King of Ferelden. This is not really a job he wanted, but seeing as he was the last remaining relation to the previous King Cailan (half-brother), it was sort of an obligation. And since he killed that jerk, Loghain, and sent no-longer-Queen-anymore Anora into a tower, that seemed to leave even fewer fallback options. Although, he had originally NOT wanted the position so much, he was considering just giving it to Anora. '' "Did anyone mention this wasn't my idea? I think she's a great queen. As far as I'm concerned, she's welcome to it." '' But Colette so bravely insisted that she would become his queen (in a strictly professionally and entirely appropriate marriage), and he would make a great king! And she an obviously much more attractive Queen. So, unable to professionally resist her persuasion skill, he agrees. Then sort of awkwardly mentions an heir. After much fidgeting and uncomfortable shifting, they sort of drop the subject. They have yet to...er....pursue this issue. Yet. Not that he ah...doesn't want to, it's just...*eh hem* ....Oh look, cheese! Anyways, since arriving in the ME universe, he had wanted to keep a tight lid on that whole "King" thing, wanting people to like him for HIM, and not his title. Although that plan hasn't really been working out, as HIS COMPANIONS HAVE BIG MOUTHS. But, since Monarchy hasn't been around in AGES in the ME universe, hardly anyone has made a whole lot of fuss about it. Alistair greatly approves of this. Relationships Chantry Ideals '' "Well, living in the Chantry is...not exactly a life for rambunctious boys. They taught me to be a gentleman, especially in the presence of a beautiful woman...That's not so bad, is it?" '' Alistair is indeed a gentleman and is helpful and accommodating whenever possible. When it comes to relationships and their....eh hem..."intimacy" portions of it, he does not take those things lightly! '' "I guess I was just raised not to take this sort of thing lightly. I hope it hasn't....put you off." '' Loyal Companions *His BFF John Shepard *Jeff Moreau (Joker) *Zevran *Dog *Aedan Couland *Thane Krios *Assbutt Cousland *Ohgren Adores/Loves *Colette (in a strictly professionally and entirely appropriate way, of course) *Bellara Shepard Disapproves *Morrigan *Kaidan Alenko *Caleb Things He Approves and Does Not Approve Approves * Cheese * Not rushing * Acting like a gentleman * Runes or figurines * Gun Bears * Gifts Does Not Approve * Doing things lightly * Being rushed into doing things lightly * People talking to his ward-...Colette * Having his cheese stolen * Being teased about his sensitivity * Being teased in general (he's sensitive, you know) * "Brain-melting orange" (see: Kaidan Alenko ) * Pretty much anything Anders does Achievements Category:DAO Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters on the Normandy SR-2